Chasseurs d'étoiles
by Epicastor
Summary: Les aventures de plusieurs dresseurs (OC) à la recherche de Pokémon chromatiques.
1. Chapitre 1: Le Lac Colère

**CHAPITRE 1 : Le Lac Colère**

Le vent plissait calmement la surface du Lac Colère qui, en cette fin d'après-midi d'été, portait très mal son nom. Aucun mouvement ne venait rompre la quiétude de l'atmosphère, aucun éclat à la surface de l'eau pour briser le reflet des lourds nuages gris, annonciateurs d'un orage à venir. Le silence n'était rompu que par le bruissement des feuilles, ou par le hululement occasionnel des Hoothoot somnolents au sommet des arbres alentours. L'eau miroitante s'étendait à perte de vue.

Perché sur un gros rocher surplombant le lac, un homme pêchait : la ligne de sa canne à pêche s'unissait à celle de son reflet, parfaitement immobile. Il portait une casquette par dessus ses cheveux bruns, insigne de son statut de dresseur Pokémon. Non loin de lui, son Magnéti flottait paisiblement dans les airs en émettant un bourdonnement régulier.

Il s'appelait Alban, et avait installé son campement un peu plus bas sur la rive. Le centre Pokémon le plus proche était à Acajou, presque à trois heures de marche en direction du sud : il dormirait donc sous sa tente cette nuit. Cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel la vie de dresseur Pokémon induisait de devoir passer beaucoup de temps sur les routes. Mais Alban n'en souffrait pas, au contraire. Il appréciait la solitude de son voyage initiatique. Et puis, un dresseur Pokémon n'était jamais vraiment seul...

Sa route avait conduit Alban jusqu'au Lac Colère, l'un des lieux les plus sauvages et les plus reculés de Johto. Il avait donc décidé de passer la journée à profiter du calme de la pêche. Perché sur son rocher, il attendait en vain, semblable à une statue, que le long fil de sa canne s'enfonce dans les profondeurs du lac.

Soudain, le Magnéti qui flottait près de lui se mit à s'agiter : son bourdonnement s'accentua, et les deux aimants qui encadraient son petit corps sphérique se mirent en rotation.

\- Hmm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Magnéti ? s'étonna Alban.

\- Bzzz bzzz, bzzz bzzz.

L'œil unique du Pokémon était fixé sur le chemin qui redescendait vers la ville. En plissant les yeux dans cette direction, Alban distingua une silhouette qui s'avançait vers eux en longeant la rive. C'était de toute évidence celle d'une jeune femme, suivie par ce qui ressemblait à un chien.

\- Oups... On va avoir de la compagnie ! déplora-t-il.

La jeune femme se rapprochait, et Alban l'observa en détail. C'était une dresseuse, cela ne faisait aucune doute : elle portait des vêtements de randonnée, une casquette dont dépassait une queue de cheval blonde, et trois petites sphères rouges et blanches étaient accrochées à sa ceinture : des Pokéballs. Derrière elle, un Malosse gambadait avec allégresse. Quant elle fut arrivée au pied du rocher sur lequel Alban était toujours perché, elle agita la main dans sa direction.

\- Salut ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est rare de tomber sur un autre dresseur par ici !

Avant qu'Alban n'ait eu le temps de répondre, le Malosse se mit à aboyer en direction de Magnéti. Le Pokémon électrique, paniqué, se réfugia derrière son dresseur en bourdonnant de plus belle. Avec un tel vacarme, plus aucune chance de pêcher quoi que ce soit, songea Alban.

\- Oh, désolée... s'excusa la dresseuse. Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas méchant !

Puis, saisissant l'une des trois Pokéballs de sa ceinture, elle la pointa en direction de son Malosse qui continuait d'aboyer, et essayait maintenant de débusquer Magnéti en décrivant des cercles autour d'Alban.

\- Malosse, REVIENS !

Le Pokémon se dématérialisa instantanément, absorbé par la Pokéball qui se referma sur lui. L'écho des aboiements se répercuta encore quelques instant à la surface du lac. Un peu plus loin, un famille de Hoothoot réveillée par le bruit s'envola de la cime d'un arbre.

\- Je suis désolée, répéta la dresseuse. J'espère que ton Magnéti n'a pas eu trop peur !

\- Il est très timide, répondit Alban en essayant de consoler Magnéti. Et il n'aime pas trop la compagnie.

La dresseuse ne sembla pas saisir le sous entendu, puisqu'elle rejoignit Alban sur le rocher et lui tendit la main.

\- Je m'appelle Amy ! déclara-t-elle.

\- Moi c'est Alban, dit-il en lui serrant poliment la main.

Elle était plus jeune que lui, sans doute dans la vingtaine. Son regard bleu était vif, et ses joues rosies par la randonnée. Elle avait l'air sportive, et se tenait droite malgré l'énorme sac à dos qu'elle portait. Elle dégageait une aura de confiance en elle qui impressionna Alban.

\- Enchantée, déclara Amy avec un sourire sincère.

Elle s'approcha ensuite du bord du rocher qui surplombait le lac, et balaya l'horizon du regard. Au lointain, de gros nuages noirs s'avançaient. Le soleil commençait lentement à décliner d'ici deux heures tout au plus, il aurait plongé dans les profondeurs du Lac Colère. Après avoir pris une grande bouffée d'air en étirant ses bras, Amy déclara :

\- Magnifique, cet endroit ! Ce rocher en surplomb, c'est l'endroit idéal pour observer les Léviator !

\- Oh, tu t'intéresses aux Léviator ? demanda Alban en passant nerveusement la main dans sa barbe de trois jours.

Amy le scruta d'un air malicieux. Elle répondit :

\- Oui, et à un Léviator en particulier !

Tout le monde à Johto connaissait la légende du Léviator rouge. Alban l'avait entendu un nombre incalculable de fois depuis qu'il était arrivée dans la région, et chaque version de l'histoire était différente de la précédente. La version la plus récurrente était celle d'un Magicarpe qui aurait évolué prématurément à cause d'un signal radio émis par une organisation criminelle. Cette évolution forcée lui aurait valu de conserver sa couleur rouge de Magicarpe en tant que Léviator. Une autre version faisait du Léviator rouge le roi des Léviator du Lac Colère, le plus puissant de tous.

\- Oui, j'ai déjà entendu cette histoire... marmonna Alban avec scepticisme.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire ! s'exclama Amy. Le Léviator rouge est réel, et d'ailleurs je compte le prouver. Tu as devant toi la (future) plus grande experte de Pokémon chromatiques au monde !

\- Pokémon chroma... quoi ? répéta Alban.

La jeune dresseuse afficha un sourire satisfait.

\- Un Pokémon chromatique, expliqua-t-elle, est un Pokémon qui a une couleur différente de celle de son espèce. Par exemple, les Léviator sont normalement bleus. Mais il y a une chance infinitésimale que l'un d'entre eux soit rouge. Et je suis certaine que c'est le cas du fameux Léviator rouge du Lac Colère !

\- Je vois, répondit Alban. Maintenant que tu le dis, je pense que j'ai déjà entendu une histoire similaire de Pokémon brillants ou quelque chose comme ça...

\- Tout à fait, le coupa Amy. On les appelle parfois Pokémon brillants ou radieux à cause de leur éclat, mais le terme scientifique exact est Pokémon chromatique...

Alban écoutait Amy parler sans vraiment l'entendre. Il ne savait que penser d'elle : elle avait l'air de s'y connaître et d'être vraiment passionnée par son sujet, mais elle était tellement bavarde ! Elle ne semblait pas réaliser qu'elle l'avait dérangé. Tout ce qu'Alban voulait, c'était pêcher en silence et profiter du calme de cette journée. Magnéti semblait partager son agacement : il avait l'œil plissé et émettait un sifflement aigu semblable à un acouphène.

\- Tu sais quoi ? demanda Amy au bout d'un moment. Je pense que je vais dresser mon campement à côté du tiens. Je ne pense pas que je trouverai un meilleur endroit, et comme ça on pourra observer les Léviator ensemble ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Heu... bredouilla Alban, pris au dépourvu. Ne le prends pas mal, mais je préfère rester seul. Je me suis juste installé ici pour pêcher tranquillement !

La dresseuse eut l'air déçu, et Alban regretta un instant de lui avoir répondu sincèrement. Mais Amy ne semblait pas décidée à se laisser abattre :

\- Dans ce cas, que dirais tu d'un concours de pêche ? proposa-t-elle. Si c'est moi qui fait la meilleure prise, j'installe mon campement et on partage le rocher. Si c'est toi, je te laisse tranquille. Deal ?

\- Deal ! répondit Alban après un instant de réflexion.

\- Génial ! s'exclama Amy. Je te préviens, je vais tout faire pour gagner ! Ce rocher, c'est l'endroit idéal pour voir le Léviator rouge. Je ne vais pas y renoncer aussi facilement !

**oOoOo**

Amy et Alban étaient installés dos à dos, chacun de son côté du rocher. Leurs cannes à pêches respectives étaient étendues au dessus de l'eau grise. Amy possédait un Super-Canne, qui avait attisé la jalousie d'Alban à l'instant où la jeune dresseuse l'avait dépliée lui ne possédait qu'une vieille canne, qui risquait de le désavantager dans leur concours de pêche. Mais voulait-il vraiment gagner ? Maintenant que le calme était revenu, la compagnie d'Amy ne lui semblait plus si désagréable.

Quelques gouttes de pluies venaient de temps à autre moucheter la surface de l'eau un temps idéal pour la pêche ! L'orage qui roulait au loin et semblait se rapprocher faisait parfois entendre sa voix grave et morne. Le Malosse d'Amy, roulé en boule à se pieds, ronflait tranquillement en laissant échapper une légère fumée de sa truffe. Le bourdonnement de Magnéti était redevenu régulier, et il flottait d'un air distrait autour d'Alban.

De temps à autre, l'un des deux protagonistes laissait échapper une exclamation et remontait brusquement sa ligne, hissant un Magicarpe hors de l'eau. Pour l'instant, c'était Amy qui - sans surprise - en avait remonté le plus, mais Alban avait pêché le plus gros. Leurs prises respectives se débattaient tant bien que mal dans un grand seau d'eau, attendant leur destin.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu viens par ici ? demanda Amy sans se retourner. Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans le coin !

\- C'est la première fois que je viens au Lac Colère, répondit Alban. Je ne suis pas à Johto depuis longtemps !

\- Tu étais où, avant ?

\- Je viens de Kanto.

\- Waouh ! s'exclama Amy. Ça doit te semble très sauvage par ici non ? Moi je viens de Mauville !

Ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation par la ligne d'Amy qui s'enfonça soudainement dans l'eau. Elle la ramena péniblement, remontant avec elle le plus gros Magicarpe qu'Alban ait jamais vu. Amy le plaça dans le seau où il tenait à peine, et relâcha son ancien occupant dans le lac. Plus aucune chance de gagner le concours maintenant, songea Alban, à moins de remonter le Léviator rouge lui même.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans la région, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? reprit Amy.

\- Je travaillais à la Sylphe S.A.R.L. de Safrania, expliqua Alban. Un jour j'en ai eu marre et j'ai décidé de tout arrêter pour devenir dresseur et parcourir le monde. J'ai trouvé Magnéti dans le sous-sol de l'entreprise, il se cachait près du groupe électrogène et provoquait des pannes de courant. Je n'avais jamais eu le cœur de le relâcher, alors il m'accompagne dans mon périple !

Amy ne répondit rien, laissant la place à un silence confortable. Au bout d'un moment, ce fut Alban qui le rompit :

\- Je déclare forfait, tu as gagné : il va bientôt faire nuit, et je ne pourrai jamais attraper un Magicarpe aussi énorme avec ma vieille canne !

\- YES ! s'exclama Amy, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Malosse en sursaut.

Elle se releva brusquement et s'empressa de serrer la main d'Alban.

\- Encore une victoire à la loyale pour la (future) plus grande dresseuse de Pokémon chromatiques ! fanfaronna-t-elle. Je n'ai plus qu'à dresser ma tente et la phase d'observation du Léviator rouge pourra commencer ! Mais avant...

Amy s'approcha du seau où le gros Magicarpe s'agitait péniblement. Elle plongea la main dans le revers de sa veste de randonnée et en sortit ce qui ressemblait à un petit carnet électronique de couleur rouge.

\- Waouh, s'exclama Alban. Tu as un Pokédex !

\- En effet, confirma Amy. Je vais enregistrer les données de ce Magicarpe avant de le relâcher !

Alban était bouche-bée. Le Pokédex était l'outil le plus avancé en matière de connaissance sur les Pokémon. Il n'était délivré qu'à un petit groupe d'élus, généralement sponsorisé par la Ligue Pokémon. Cela expliquait la Super-Canne...

\- J'ai étudié à l'école des dresseurs de Mauville, expliqua Amy tandis qu'elle scannait le Magicarpe avec son Pokédex. À la fin de mes études, j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer le Professeur Chen. Il m'a recommandé auprès de la Ligue Pokémon, et grâce à lui j'ai pu obtenir une bourse et entreprendre mon voyage initiatique. Il m'a aussi confié un Pokémon, et un Pokédex en échange d'une mission : lui rapporter un maximum d'information sur les Pokémon chromatiques afin de compléter son encyclopédie.

Alban garda le silence. Nombreux étaient ceux qui tentaient leur chance pour devenir dresseurs de Pokémon. Lui même avait abandonné la stabilité de son travail pour parcourir le monde à la poursuite de cet espoir. Mais pour avoir l'honneur de recevoir un Pokédex, il fallait faire preuve d'aptitudes exceptionnelles. Le Professeur Chen n'en délivrait jamais plus de trois par an, et Alban avait entendu dire que certaines années il n'en avait donné aucun. Avec le soutien de la Ligue Pokémon, les détenteurs de Pokédex se qualifiaient dans les plus grandes compétitions Pokémon, et accédaient souvent au titre de Maître Pokémon.

\- Voila, j'ai fini, annonça Amy. Il n'y a plus qu'à remettre ce Magicarpe à l'eau.

Elle s'exécuta, et le Pokémon poisson disparut dans les profondeurs avec un gros PLOUF !

\- Je ferai bien de monter ma tente maintenant, poursuivit la jeune dresseuse. Le temps se gâte !

Ils descendirent du rocher suivis de leurs Pokémon, tandis qu'un nouveau roulement de tonnerre se faisait entendre.

**oOoOo**

Alban fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par le fracas de l'orage. La pluie s'abattait dans un vacarme assourdissant sur la toile de sa tente. En se retournant dans son sac de couchage, il constata qu'il était en sueur : l'atmosphère était lourde et suffocante. Il sentait la Pokéball de Magnéti vibrer non loin de lui il tâtonna pour mettre la main dessus et appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture. Magnéti apparut dans un éclair de lumière blanche qui illumina brièvement l'intérieur de la tente. Aussitôt sorti de sa Pokéball, il se mit à bourdonner bruyamment et flotta en direction de la sortie.

\- Tu as senti quelque chose dehors, Magnéti ? demanda Alban.

\- BZZZ ! BZZZ !

Alban abaissa la fermeture-éclair et jeta un œil au dehors. La pluie s'abattait si violemment qu'il était impossible de voir ou d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est l'orage qui te met dans cet état là ?

Au moment où Alban s'apprêtait à remonter la fermeture éclair, la voix d'Amy se fit entendre au dehors.

\- Hé ! Tu es réveillé ? J'ai vu de la lumière dans ta tente. Tu devrais venir voir ça ! Habille toi vite !

Alban s'exécuta, enfila sa paire de bottes et s'enveloppa dans son imperméable jaune. Puis, prenant son courage à demain, il sortit de sa tente sous les coups de fouet de la pluie. Amy l'attendait un peu plus loin en haut du rocher qui surplombait le lac, emmitouflée dans une toile cirée noire.

\- Fais attention en grimpant, recommanda-t-elle. Évite de glisser dans le lac !

Alban s'efforça de suivre son conseil, car la surface de l'eau n'avait plus rien de paisible. Le vent rabattait d'énormes vagues noires qui se brisaient au pied du rocher. Alban se hissa tant bien que mal au sommet en s'aidant de ses mains, et quand il fut arrivé Amy pointa son doigt vers le centre du lac.

\- Regarde par là-bas ! indiqua-t-elle.

Alban plissa les yeux pour apercevoir ce qu'elle lui montrait. Au centre du lac, il distinguait une sorte de zone blanche, comme un tourbillon d'écume.

\- Je n'y vois rien avec cette pluie ! hurla-t-il pour couvrir le bruit de l'orage.

\- Prends ça ! répondit Amy en lui tendant sa paire de jumelles.

Alban pointa les jumelles dans la direction de la zone blanche. Au début, il ne distingua rien, mais un immense éclair se répandit dans le ciel pour éclairer la scène, et Alban eut le souffle coupé. C'était bien un tourbillon, et il paraissait immense à travers les verres grossissants. Son centre semblait s'enfoncer dans le lac comme un trou noir autour duquel gravitait une ceinture d'écume. À intervalle régulier, on pouvait voir surgir à la surface de longs corps bleus couverts d'écailles, se mêlant aux vagues avant de replonger vers les profondeurs.

\- Des Léviator ! s'exclama Alban.

\- Oui ! confirma Amy. Ils s'en donnent à cœur joie avec cette tempête. Ton Magnéti a l'air de se régaler aussi !

Magnéti virevoltait avec allégresse dans l'air chargé d'électricité.

\- Les Léviator ont un lien avec la tempête, reprit Amy. Certains pensent même que ce sont eux qui la provoque, avec leur attaque Draco-Rage. On raconte qu'il y avait une ville ici, autrefois, dont les habitants auraient attisé la colère des Léviator. Pour se venger, les Léviator auraient déclenché une tempête assez dévastatrice pour engloutir la ville toute entière dans les profondeurs, et c'est ainsi que le Lac Colère aurait été créé.

Encore une légende, songea Alban. Mais étant donné le spectacle qui se déroulait au même moment sous ses yeux, il la croyait bien volontiers. Le tourbillon au centre du lac s'agrandissait, comme si on avait enlevé une bonde géante et que toute l'eau essayait de s'échapper par le fond.

\- C'est magnifique ! s'écria-t-il en rendant la paire de jumelle à Amy.

\- Et ça ne fait que commencer ! affirma la dresseuse. Regarde par là !

En effet, l'eau s'agitait à un autre endroit du lac, plus proche d'eux cette fois ci. Quelques instants plus tard, l'immense corps écailleux d'un Léviator brisa la surface de l'eau avant de s'abattre dans une grande gerbe d'eau. La foudre qui rayait le ciel projetait sur cet immense chaos une lumière de néon. Il était presque difficile de déterminer si le fracas que l'on entendait était celui du tonnerre, où le rugissement des créatures aquatiques.

Amy gardait son Pokédex à la main, et son regard était à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Alban la dévisagea un instant : il n'y avait aucune trace de peur dans ses yeux, seulement de la détermination. Alban, lui, devait admettre qu'il n'était pas rassuré...

Tandis qu'il reportait son regard sur le lac, d'autres Léviator surgirent à la surface, dont un si près d'eux qu'il les éclaboussa en retombant dans l'eau. C'était à la fois terrifiant et exaltant Alban ne fut pas surpris de voir que Amy riait aux éclats.

\- Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Voila pourquoi je tenais à camper près du rocher, répondit Amy en arborant un large sourire. D'ici, on peut profiter du spectacle !

\- Tu avais déjà vu les Léviator faire ça ?!

\- Oui, je viens à chaque fois que la météo annonce une grosse tempête ! Mais je dois dire que cette fois ci est la plus impressionnante. Voyons voir...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son Pokédex

\- Le Pokédex a déjà enregistré vingt-sept Léviator différents, et il en arrive d'autres ! La dernière fois, il n'en avait enregistré que vingt-et-un sur toute la nuit !

Ils continuèrent leur observation : à chaque instant, le ciel faisait surgir un nouvel éclair, et l'eau un nouveau Léviator. Le Lac Colère prenait vie. Magnéti semblait vouloir se joindre à ce déchaînement d'éléments, et laissait échapper à intervalle régulier de petites décharges électriques en bourdonnant joyeusement.

\- On dirait qu'il y en a moins... remarqua Alban au bout d'un moment

Plus d'une minute s'était écoulée sans qu'aucun Léviator ne remonte à la surface. Pourtant, la tempête ne faiblissait pas.

\- Oui, fit Amy. Je me demande si...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car un immense éclair qui projeta sa lumière au dessus du lac déchaîné, suivi par le vacarme du tonnerre. Sous le roulement d'une vague, les deux dresseurs eurent l'impression de distinguer...

\- Tu as vu ça ?! hurla Alban. Est-ce que c'était...

Amy affichait un air interdit, et ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'eau en dessous de laquelle, pendant un instant, une lueur écarlate avait ondulé.

Les deux dresseurs étaient aux aguets, mais plus rien ne semblait vouloir remonter à la surface de l'eau. Après quelques secondes, dont Alban se rappellerait pour toujours comme les plus longues de sa vie, un nouvel éclair illumina la nuit.

La longue silhouette creva l'eau noire et s'éleva dans les airs, la gueule grande ouverte comme pour engloutir la lune. Pendant un bref instant d'éternité, la foudre se refléta dans les écailles couleur carmin du Léviator rouge du Lac Colère. La seconde d'après, elle se dissipa pour laisser la nuit reprendre ses droits. L'immense corps du Léviator s'abattit à la surface de l'eau dans un fracas qui se joignit au déchirement du tonnerre, et disparut dans les profondeurs.

Alban et Amy restèrent muets et immobiles. Quelques instants après, des Léviator recommencèrent à émerger ça et là. Ils reprirent peu à peu leur ballet aquatique, surgissant et disparaissant. Ils s'étaient absentés pour laisser la place à leur roi, songea Alban.

Les deux dresseurs ne bougèrent pas et n'échangèrent aucun mot jusqu'à ce que la pluie qui continuait de s'abattre se fasse moins violente, les éclairs plus rares, et le roulement du tonnerre plus lointain. Quand il fut certain que plus aucun Léviator ne remonterait à la surface du lac, ils redescendirent prudemment du rocher et se dirigèrent vers leur bivouac. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait prononcer un mot, comme si cela risquait de mettre fin à une illusion.

Ce fut finalement Amy qui reprit la parole la première. Elle s'avança vers Alban tandis qu'il se séchait sous l'auvent plastifié de sa tente.

\- Le Pokédex a enregistré les données de soixante-six Léviator différents, déclara la jeune dresseuse. Je n'en avait jamais vu autant...

\- Moi non plus, répondit Alban. Et... Est-ce qu'il a bien enregistré...

\- Oui, répondit Amy.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de poursuivre :

\- Je vais me recoucher. Je suis à bout de forces et je dois redescendre vers Acajou tôt demain matin...

\- D'accord. Alors... Bonne nuit, fit maladroitement Alban.

Ils regagnèrent chacun leur tente. En se glissant dans son sac de couchage, Alban sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Comment pourrait-il réussir à dormir après cette nuit ? Comment prendre le risque de se réveiller le lendemain pour réaliser que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? Le lac, le concours de pêche, le Léviator rouge... et Amy.

Le petit corps chargé d'électricité statique de Magnéti vint se blottir contre lui. Et si en se réveillant, il était de retour à Safrania dans son ancienne vie d'employé de la Sylphe S.A.R.L. ? Il devait résister encore un peu au sommeil... Juste encore un peu...

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain, Alban se réveilla avec l'impression de cuire à l'intérieur de sa tente. Suffocant, il rampa jusqu'à la sortie et abaissa la fermeture éclair. Un souffle d'air frais se répandit à l'intérieur, et un petit bout de papier qui était coincé dans la fermeture-éclair glissa sur le sol. Alban s'en empara et lu :

_Mon numéro de Pokématos : 4415-8699-2235_

_À bientôt,_

_Amy_

En sortant, il constata que la tente d'Amy avait disparu. Elle était sans doute déjà en route pour Acajou... Il rangea précieusement le petit papier dans la poche de sa veste.

La tempête avait laissé place à une belle matinée d'été. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et Alban se demande combien de temps il avait bien pu dormir. Il entreprit sans plus tarder de démonter sa tente et de la replier dans son sac à dos. Si il se mettait en route maintenant, peut-être recroiserait-il Amy à Acajou ? Ou peut-être que leur destin était de ne se rencontrer que cette nuit, en présence du Léviator rouge...

Suivi de Magnéti, Alban se dirigea une dernière fois vers la rive du Lac Colère. L'eau était redevenue calme, et scintillait sous le soleil. Y avait-il vraiment une ville engloutie sous cette eau ? La colère des Léviator avait-elle vraiment creusé ce cratère ? Après cette nuit, Alban était prêt à tout croire sur parole.

Tandis qu'il scrutait le lac, il aperçut un objet brillant échoué un peu plus loin sur la rive. En le ramassant, il constata qu'il s'agissait d'une écaille, trop grosse et d'un rouge trop profond pour être celle d'un Magicarpe. Elle brillait de mille feux, et semblait plus dure qu'un diamant. Alban la fit miroiter dans la lumière du soleil avant de la ranger dans la même poche que le numéro de téléphone d'Amy. Les deux cadeaux du Léviator rouge, songea le dresseur.

Il vissa sa casquette sur sa tête. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil en direction du lac, il se mit en route sans se retourner. Magnéti flottait tranquillement derrière lui. Il était prêt à poursuivre son chemin.


	2. Chapitre 2: Le concours

Alban attendait nerveusement au dernier étage du centre commercial de Doublonville. Il était six heures du soir et l'atrium était noir de monde. Dans un coin, une petite fille savourait une barbapapa en serrant sous son bras la Poképoupée qu'on venait de lui offrir. Un couple partageait un thé Roserade en se tenant tendrement la main. Depuis un podium, une employée du centre commercial incitait les gens à participer à une loterie. L'air était saturé du bruit des conversations.

Alban n'avait plus remis les pieds à Doublonville depuis que le train magnétique l'y avait déposé trois mois auparavant. Depuis, il parcourait les routes de Johto et c'était la première fois qu'il revoyait autant d'êtres humains rassemblés au même endroit. Ses vêtements de randonnée et ses chaussures boueuses contrastaient avec le look citadin des clients du centre commercial. Mais il avait une bonne raison de se trouver là...

\- Vous attendez quelqu'un ? fit une voix familière dans son dos.

\- Amy ! s'exclama Alban en se retournant.

La jeune dresseuse était méconnaissable. La dernière fois qu'Alban l'avait vu, elle était trempée et enveloppée d'une toile cirée noire. Cette fois ci, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient lâchés sur ses épaules, et elle portait un débardeur. Sa peau était un peu plus bronzée que la dernière fois et elle arborait un large sourire. Le seul détail qui n'avait pas changé était sa ceinture ornée de trois Pokéballs.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! dit la jeune dresseuse en serrant Alban dans ses bras.

\- Heu... Oui, moi aussi, répondit-il avec maladresse.

Il rougit légèrement. Était-ce à cause d'Amy qu'il était si fébrile ? Ou simplement parce qu'il n'avait plus eu d'interaction sociale avec qui que ce soit depuis plusieurs semaines ? La jeune dresseuse avait l'air si décontractée dans ce décor, tandis que lui se sentait perdu. Il se trouvait soudain ridicule avec ses vêtements mal lavés et sa barbe qui avait bien besoin d'un coup de rasoir.

\- Viens, l'encouragea Amy en le prenant par le bras. Trouvons un endroit tranquille, on a plein de choses à se raconter !

Elle l'entraîna vers les banquettes qui se trouvaient dans un coin de l'atrium. Après avoir acheté deux Soda Cool dans un distributeur, ils s'installèrent et entreprirent de rattraper le temps perdu.

\- Alors, heu, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Doublonville ? questionna Alban. Ton message disait seulement de te retrouver ici

\- Le Professeur Chen m'a invité à participer à sa Chronique Pokémon ! répondit Amy avec excitation. J'ai passé la journée à la Tour Radio.

\- Oh, génial ! Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

\- Des Pokémon chromatiques, bien sûr ! L'émission sera bientôt diffusée, il faudra que tu surveilles ton Pokématos. J'espère que ça rendra bien, j'étais super nerveuse ! Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison de ma présence à Doublonville...

Amy se rapprocha légèrement de Alban et se mit à parler à voix basse, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui dévoiler un secret :

\- Juste à l'extérieur de la ville, il y a un grand parc naturel qui organise régulièrement des concours de capture de Pokémon insecte. Comme c'est la fin de l'été, les insectes ont eu le temps de proliférer, et des nombreux dresseurs ont rapporté des témoignages intéressants : plusieurs personnes affirment avoir vu des Pokémon chromatiques ! Le professeur Chen m'a demandé d'aller explorer la zone. Ça te tente ?

\- Un concours de capture d'insectes ? répéta Alban dubitatif.

\- Ça peut être amusant ! Tu m'as porté bonheur avec le Léviator rouge, alors je compte sur toi pour cette fois encore ! Et ça nous rappellera notre concours de pêche.

L'évocation de ce souvenir éveilla une étrange sensation chez Alban. Depuis cette nuit fatidique au Lac Colère, il avait beaucoup repensé à Amy. Réaliser qu'elle avait également pensé à lui le remplissait de joie.

\- C'est d'accord, déclara-t-il. Allons chasser des insectes !

Ils terminèrent tranquillement leurs boissons en bavardant puis, une fois le soleil couché, ils quittèrent le centre commercial en direction du Centre Pokémon pour y passer la nuit.

**oOoOo**

Il était encore tôt lorsqu' Alban et Amy arrivèrent au parc naturel le lendemain matin. La rosée scintillait encore sur les brins d'herbes, et les Pokémon oiseaux commençaient peu à peu à s'éveiller. Un petit groupe de dresseurs s'était déjà formé devant les portes du parc : les participants au concours de capture d'insectes.

\- On dirait que la concurrence va être rude, déplora Amy.

\- Hmm... marmonna Alban en retenant un bâillement.

Ses yeux étaient encore embués de sommeil. Amy était en plein forme ainsi que son Malosse qui trottinait joyeusement à quelques mètres devant eux, mais Alban supportait moins bien l'horaire matinal. À son image, Magnéti émettait une fréquence basse en flottant près du sol, l'œil mis-clos.

Ils saluèrent poliment les autres dresseurs présents. Certains se concentraient en attendant l'ouverture des grilles, d'autres discutaient entre eux.

\- J'espère attraper un Insécateur ou un Scarabrute, disait un petit garçon qui devait être le plus jeune participant. Avec ça, je serai sûr de gagner le premier prix !

Il portait un chapeau de paille aux bords larges sur lequel était perché un Mimigal.

\- Tu as l'air d'adorer les Pokémon insectes ! remarqua Amy en s'approchant de lui.

\- C'est mes Pokémon préférés ! dit le garçon avec enthousiasme. Un jour, je serai un grand spécialiste, comme Hector d'Écorcia.

\- Je te souhaite bonne chance, alors ! répondit Amy avec un sourire d'encouragement.

Puis, se tournant vers Alban, elle ajouta :

\- Peut m'importe de gagner si je peux attraper un Pokémon chromatique !

C'est à ce moment que le portail du parc s'ouvrit, et qu'un homme vêtu d'un uniforme rouge s'approcha d'eux. Ce devait être le juge du concours, songea Alban. Il entreprit de leur expliquer les règles :

\- Chaque participant recevra vingt Compét' Balls. Vous pouvez attraper autant de Pokémon que vous le voulez, mais à la fin du concours vous ne pourrez en garder qu'un ! Vous pouvez utiliser un de vos propres Pokémon pour vous aider, et nous conserverons les autres jusqu'à votre retour. Le gagnant sera celui qui aura attrapé le Pokémon le plus robuste, ou tout simplement le plus rare ! Vous avez une heure ! Bonne chance à tous.

Les participants se mirent en file pour entrer dans le parc. Un par un, ils se présentèrent devant le juge pour recevoir leurs Compét' Balls et choisir le Pokémon qui les accompagnerait.

\- On ne peut utiliser qu'un seul Pokémon ! remarqua Alban. Est-ce que tu vas garder Malosse ?

\- Non ! répondit Amy. Il risquerait de carboniser les Pokémon insectes. Je vais plutôt utiliser...

Elle détacha une des trois Pokéballs de sa ceinture et la fit rebondir sur le sol ; la Ball s'ouvrit dans une gerbe de lumière blanche pour faire apparaître une petite créature noire aux griffes acérées.

\- Un Farfuret ! s'étonna Alban.

\- Exact, confirma Amy. Son attaque Faux-Chage est parfaite pour affaiblir les Pokémon sauvages avant de les attraper.

\- Pas bête ! remarqua le petit garçon au chapeau de paille qui était juste derrière eux dans la file. Moi, j'utilise l'attaque Toile de mon Mimigal pour empêcher les Pokémon de s'enfuir.

\- C'est une excellente stratégie, approuva Amy. Et toi, Alban ?

\- Heu...

Alban échangea un regard avec Magnéti.

\- Je pense que mon Magnéti peut utiliser Cage-Éclair ! finit-il par déclarer. Ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Le petit Pokémon flottant bourdonna d'un air dubitatif.

Une fois tous les participants en possession de leurs Compét' Balls, la grille du parc se referma et une cloche sonna.

\- Que le concours commence ! annonça le juge. Et que le meilleur gagne !

**oOoOo**

Le parc grouillait de Chenipan et d'Aspicots. De temps en temps, on pouvait voir un Chrysacier accroché à un arbre, immobile et muet. Mais pour l'instant, aucune trace de Pokémon rare, et encore moins de Pokémon chromatique.

\- On devrait peut-être se séparer, suggéra Amy alors qu'ils arrivaient à une intersection.

\- Tu as raison, approuva Alban. Et puis c'est une compétition, après tout !

\- C'est vrai. Dans ce cas, je pars à droite. Promets moi juste de crier très fort si tu aperçois un Pokémon chromatique.

\- Promis !

Amy emprunta le chemin de droite, son Farfuret sur les talons. À l'inverse, Alban se dirigea vers la gauche. Cette nouvelle zone du parc semblait plus sauvage ; les fourrés étaient plus épais et les sentiers plus accidentés. Peut-être trouverait-il plus facilement un Pokémon rare à cet endroit ?

Après avoir marché pendant vingt minute sans rien trouver, Alban tomba sur un Aspicot qui semblait plus gros que la moyenne. Il s'approcha doucement, et envisagea de l'attraper. L'heure avançait, et il avait peur de rentrer les mains vides. Un gros Aspicot, c'était toujours mieux que rien... Mais alors qu'il fouillait dans son sac à la recherche d'un Compét' Ball, il entendit un bourdonnement qui n'était pas celui de Magnéti : c'était un Dardargnan perché un peu plus haut sur la branche d'un arbre.

« Bingo », songea Alban. Ce n'était peut-être pas un Pokémon chromatique, mais avec un Dardargnan il avait une chance de remporter le concours de capture !

\- Magnéti, ordonnat-il, attaque Éclair !

\- Bzzz !

Le petit Pokémon libéra une décharge électrique qui s'abattit sur le Dardargan surpris. L'insecte s'envola aussitôt de sa branche, mais au lieu de contre-attaquer, il s'enfonça plus profondément vers la forêt.

\- Hey ! protesta Alban. Reviens ici !

Il s'élança à sa suite, mais les hautes herbes et les branches basses ne lui permettaient pas de courir. Il enjamba un buisson de ronces qui lui griffa les chevilles. Le Dardargnan n'était déjà plus qu'un lointain point noir et jaune. Mais le dresseur ne se découragea pas et continua à se débattre contre la végétation , tant et si bien qu'il finit par déboucher sur une petite clairière. Aucune trace du Dardargnan ;cette fois ci, il l'avait vraiment perdu de vue.

Déçu, Alban s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand il aperçut quelque chose bouger de l'autre côté de la clairière. Il fléchit les genoux et plissa les yeux : aucun doute, la haute silhouette verte et luisante qui lui tournait le dos était celle d'un Insécateur. De toute évidence, il ne l'avait pas vu. C'était le moment où jamais, il fallait le prendre par surprise... Alban s'approcha doucement et, s'emparant d'une Compét' Ball, il la lança de toutes ses forces en direction de sa cible.

La Ball heurta l'abdomen du Pokémon qui fut instantanément absorbé. La Ball se referma et retomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Mais, presque aussitôt, elle se rouvrit et l'Insécateur repris forme dans un flash de lumière blanche. L'air furieux, il déploya ses ailes en faisant grincer l'une contre l'autre les deux lames qui terminaient ses pattes avant.

\- Oups... fit Alban. Magnéti, attaque Écl...

Mais l'Insécateur sauvage fut plus rapide : avant même qu'Alban ait donné son ordre, il se projeta dans sa direction et abattit sur lui une lame meurtrière. Le dresseur laissa échapper un cri et replia par réflexe ses bras devant son visage.

La lame tinta sur le corps métallique de Magnéti qui eut tout juste le temps de s'interposer. L'Insécateur eut un mouvement de recul, mais revint aussitôt à la charge avec un sifflement furieux.

\- Magnéti, hurla Alban, essaye de le paralyser avec Cage-Éclair !

Au moment où la lame du Pokémon insecte percuta Magnéti, il fut parcouru d'un déchargé électrique qui l'obligea à battre en retraite. Une fois de plus, il déploya ses lames comme pour attaquer, mais il semblait engourdi et le coup manqua sa cible.

\- Bravo Magnéti ! Tu as réussi !

\- Bzzz... Bzzz...

Le petit Pokémon électrique avait l'air en difficulté. Il ne pourrait sans doute pas encaisser une troisième attaque... Alban devait agir vite. Il attrapa dans son sac une deuxième Compét' Ball et la lança se toutes ses forces. Mais l'Insécateur, malgré sa paralysie, repoussa la Ball avec le revers de sa lame. C'est alors que la voix d'Amy retentit un peu plus loin :

\- Alban ? Tout va bien ? Je t'ai entendu crier !

\- Amy ! Par ici ! répondit Alban

La jeune dresseuse surgit des fourrés accompagnée de son Farfuret. L'Insécateur profita de cet instant pour relancer une attaque contre Magnéti qui, pris au dépourvu, s'effondra au sol avec un bruit métallique.

\- Merde... Magnéti, REVIENS ! ordonna Alban.

Un rayon de lumière rouge ramena Magnéti dans sa Pokéball.

\- On dirait que tu as besoin d'aide, constata Amy. Farfuret, Vive-Attaque !

Le Farfuret bondit en avant sans et percuta l'Insécateur avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Et maintenant, utilise ton attaque Faux-Chage !

\- Les griffes acérées du Pokémon ténèbres lacérèrent les pattes arrières de l'Insécateur qui tomba à genou, visiblement épuisé. Toujours paralysé, il n'arrivait presque plus à bouger.

\- C'est le moment, Alban ! s'écria Amy. Lance ta Pokéball !

Alban hésita un instant, puis lança une dernière Compét' Ball. Une fois de plus, l'Insécateur fut happé à l'intérieur de la petite sphère métallique, qui cette fois ne se rouvrit pas.  
\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Amy.

\- Oui, répondit Alban. Heu... Merci.

Il se pencha pour ramasser la Compét' Ball. Insécateur était capturé, mais le mérite ne lui en revenait pas entièrement.

\- Tu devrais le prendre, déclara le dresseur en tendant la Compét' Ball à Amy. Je n'aurais pas réussi à l'attraper si tu n'étais pas intervenue !

\- Garde le, répliqua Amy. Après toutes ces émotions, tu l'as bien mérité. Et puis je me fiche de gagner le concours, ce que je voulais c'était trouver un Pokémon chromatique !

\- Tu as réussi ? s'enquit Alban. Tu en as trouvé un ?

\- Malheureusement non !

À cet instant, une cloche retentit pour marquer la fin du temps imparti. Le concours de capture était terminé.

\- On ferait mieux de retourner à l'entrée du parc, constata Amy. Je suis sûr que cet Insécateur te vaudra la première place du concours !

**oOoOo**

Tous les participants étaient de nouveau rassemblés devant les grilles. Le suspense planait, et un climat de nervosité se faisait sentir dans les conversations. Le juge n'allait pas tarder à revenir pour donner les résultats. Alban devait bien avouer qu'il s'était pris au jeu, et il lui tardait de savoir si son Insécateur le placerait bel et bien en haut du podium.

Le juge finit par réapparaître, et le silence s'installa aussitôt. Il s'éclaircit la voix et déclara :

\- À la douzième et dernière place... Amy, qui n'as malheureusement attrapé aucun Pokémon !

Il y eut un quelques applaudissements polis. Amy ne semblait pas se soucier d'être arrivée dernière, et affichait un sourire satisfait.

\- À la onzième place...

Le juge poursuivit son énumération, et chacune de ses intervention était suivie d'une courte salve d'applaudissements. Le nom d'Alban tardait à arriver, et le dresseur commençait à sentir son estomac se resserrer.

\- Et maintenant, le podium ! annonça le juge. À la troisième place... Ann, qui a attrapé un Papillusion ! Elle remporte une baie Sitrus !

Nouvelle salve d'applaudissements. Il ne restait plus qu'Alban et le garçon au chapeau de paille qui leur avait parlé un peu plus tôt. Il avait l'air très confiant, ce qui ne rassura pas Alban.

\- À la deuxième place... Alban, qui a attrapé un Insécateur ! Il remporte une Pierre Stase !

Cette fois-ci, les applaudissements furent accompagnés de murmures. Que pouvait bien avoir attrapé le gamin pour remporter la première place devant un Insécateur ?

\- Il a forcément attrapé un Scarabrute, affirmait à voix basse un dresseur à sa petite amie.

La voix du juge s'éleva une dernière fois pour mettre fin au suspense :

\- Et à la première place, Félix, qui a attrapé un Chenipan ! Il remporte une Pierre Soleil ! Félicitations !

Cette fois, il n'y eut pas d'applaudissements, seulement une vague de murmures d'incompréhension. Le garçon au chapeau de paille ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, et se contenta de lancer sa Compét' Ball dans les airs : elle s'ouvrit, et l'habituel flash de lumière blanche se répandit pour faire sortir le Pokémon. Mais cette fois ci, une pluie d'étoiles accompagna l'apparition du Chenipan. Sa peau n'avait pas la couleur verte caractéristique de son espèce, mais était aussi brillante que l'or.

\- C'est un Pokémon chromatique ! s'exclama Amy.

La foule laissa échapper un grand « oooh ! » d'admiration avant d'applaudir à tout rompre. Tout le monde semblait stupéfait. Certes, un Chenipan n'avait rien à voir avec le Léviator rouge, mais le petit insecte qui scintillait de mille feux impressionna profondément Alban. Par réflexe, il plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste pour sentir le contact de l'écaille rouge qui s'y trouvait toujours.

Tous les participants du concours s'étaient rassemblés autour de Félix et de son Chenipan, et demandaient la permission de le toucher dans l'espoir qu'il leur porte bonheur.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien que j'enregistre les données de ton Chenipan avec mon Pokédex ? demanda Amy en s'approchant à son tour.

\- C'est d'accord, accepta le jeune garçon. Tu crois que je vais devenir célèbre grâce à mon Chenipan ?

\- C'est certain, affirma Amy en scannant le Chenipan. Et je suis sûr que tu deviendras un grand dresseur de Pokémon insectes.

Le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira d'un sourire radieux.

**oOoOo**

Une fois la foule dissipée et après avoir souhaité une bonne continuation à Félix, Alban et Amy reprirent le chemin de Doublonville.

\- Amy, je suis désolé ! se lamentait Alban. Si tu n'étais pas venu m'aider, tu aurais eu le temps de capturer un Pokémon. Et peut-être que tu aurais trouvé ce Chenipan chromatique en premier !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Amy. Je ne suis pas déçue.

\- Si tu ne veux pas accepter Insécateur, prends au moins ma Pierre Stase ! insista Alban. Elle ne me servira à rien.

\- D'accord, accepta Amy. Mais laisse moi t'offrir quelque chose en échange : c'est la CT Faux-Chage. Tu devrais l'apprendre à ton Insécateur, ça t'aidera à capturer d'autres Pokémon sauvages.

Elle fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir une petite disquette qu'elle tendit à Alban.

\- Tu sais, poursuivis Amy, je ne suis pas déçue. Au contraire, j'ai rempli ma mission : j'ai enregistré les données d'un Pokémon chromatique ! Et je me suis bien amusée.

Tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur route jusqu'à Doublonville, Alban se mit à songer à ce qu'ils avaient accompli aujourd'hui : un enfant venait de faire un pas de plus vers son rêve de devenir dresseur de Pokémon insectes en attrapant un Chenipan chromatique ; lui même avait capturé un Insécateur ; et Amy avait pu compléter son ¨Pokédex.

Il n'était pas encore midi, mais le soleil d'été brillait déjà haut dans le ciel. Alban jeta un bref coup d'œil à Amy qui marchait à ses côtés, et il constata qu'elle souriait. Une brise légère soufflait dans leur dos. En cet instant, Alban éprouvait un profond sentiment de reconnaissance.


End file.
